


The first time

by hopalong2



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-20 09:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopalong2/pseuds/hopalong2
Summary: I don't own anything purely fanficThe first time....not what you think





	1. Chapter 1

General Oneill was in town from DC. Of course a cookout was planned. Sam was late. She had been put in charge of a fledgling team on a diplomatic run through the gate.

But that should've ended hours ago.

Jack stood in his kitchen gazing at s empty street that was suddenly not empty. He spied Hailey, the mini Carter he liked to say walking towards his house. Wait.... walking?

Recognizing that she had been on Sam's team he quickly headed towards her.

He stopped in front of her. "Hailey report... " He said in a firm gentle voice.

"Ambush sir....satterfield is down and....

Jack locked eyes with the girl she was in shock and quickly getting worse. O'Neill started barking orders for blankets and coffee then sat with her. "Go on.." Hailey again brought her eyes to his. "Elliot was killed sir"

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

Sam surfaced slowly with a small gasp the water was cold but refreshing. The feel of it almost overshadowed the reason she was in it... Almost

She had been in shock since returning to Earth driving to his cabin In a daze. She stopped on the bridge in town look out over the water. She is waiting for something to stop her, nothing did there she hoisted herself up and swung her legs around the rail. Then let herself fall..

Across the street the store owner Tony a good friend of Jack's picked up the phone

As jack tried to get what happened out of Hailey, the kitchen phone rang

The receiver was thrust back into it's cradle as jack grabbed his keys and fired the truck not bothering with brakes as he pulled away from the house. Scanning the water he found her around 3 miles from the cabin. She floated on her back staring up at the sky. Jack looked closer and saw her chest shake with tears . Jacks heart broke for her. It was essentially her first command and was supposed to be peaceful. She had lost someone.... He watched her arch her back and sink under the water . She surfaced with her back to him. "Sam?" Her head jerked slightly but she didn't turn. "Please go away...I want to be alone." "Yes well I don't think that's true is it,? "What so now I don't even know what I'm feeling?" "Right in this specific moment? No I don't think you do...." She glared at him and he held her stare until she abruptly turned and tried to swim away. Jack was ready and gave chase. They made it another 2 miles towards the cabin judging by the scenery. Suddenly she dove straight for the bottom. Jack followed and watch her resolve, her fight leave . Her body went still as he reached her and grabbed her waist. Her head fell to his shoulder as they surfaced and a sob escaped her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

Jack paddled them around letting her relax against him. Suddenly her eyes flew open and she jumped from his arms staring at him.

"STOP TRYING TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER...I DON'T WANT TO FEEL BETTER....I DON'T DERSERVE TO!" "Sam..." "NO! A 26 YEAR OLD IS DEAD BECAUSE OF ME....26!!! A BABY!!!!" She started shaking as she wrapped her arms around herself and let out the saddest sob. Jack moved towards her and when she didn't resist, gathered her in his arms.

He cradled her like a child. She stared blankly then whispered, "how do you do this?"

"You make good decisions and you do what needs to be done the best way possible....Sam you can't control everything! You....."

"It doesn't affect you like this" she stated dryly

He froze at her words. " You think I'm that cold?"

His arms released her legs and they floated under her. The action brought them face to face.

"It affects me Samantha....but commanders aren't supposed to show emotion to subordinates. It affects me.. it always will....  
Remember that. Welcome to Command!"

After his tirade Jack stood there bobbing against the ripples in the water. He watched her face change from shock to sadness to anger.  
Tears ran down her cheeks as she bit her lip.

Suddenly she inhaled deeply "sorry sir I didn't mean to inconvenience you with my emotional state...I want to resign my commission,"

Before jack could respond, she fell under the surface and swam away.< When he came to his senses, he took off after her. Sam heard him coming and started sprinting for shore but Jack was too close and soon she felt him grip her waist stopping her escape. They both surfaced breathless. " Let me go.." "No..." "I mean it Jack let me go!" "Why? So you can run away? Quit? No Sam." She tried to fight briefly then hung her head. "What are you thinking? " He whispered "I don't know what to think...." Her response floored him. "That's never happened to you has it? You've never not known what to do...." "Let me go ..." "No...." Suddenly she pushed herself back against him and being in water above their heads quickly sunk them both. He maintained his hold until her elbow connected with his stomach. The resulting disorientation let her break free. She shot thru the surface and dashed for shore. Jack struggled briefly then surfaced himself choking a bit. He focused his eyes on her and was suprised he found her between him and the shore but she had stopped and was treading in one place. Her head slumped forward again and her shoulders shook slightly. God this woman is gonna kill me, he thought to himself and started towards her


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

He watched her as he approached. She was slowly sinking giving less and less effort to running. When her chin and earlobes hit the water he pulled her to him in a tight bear hug. She shook in his arms unable to control it anymore as her sorrow consumed her. 

Jack quickly moved them towards the shallows and pulled her to him. "I'm sorry....this is awful....I feel....I feel...." "Helpless? Unprepared? Incapable?" She nodded sadly and he sighed "welcome to command..."


End file.
